The Coliseum
by oddchoice
Summary: Tales of epic battles fought in the Ore Coliseum during its hayday.
1. The Coliseum

**THE COLISEUM**

Dust swirled in the still air; it was the dawn of another lifeless day. Buildings, though inanimate, retain memories of past glories, and what glories this building could remember.

Many years ago it had been a tall and proud coliseum, built from the stone found in the desert, and it had been the stage for great battles. In times long since past people from across the Ore region would travel every year to these hallowed games to witness the greatest trainer's of time lead their pokemon in epic pokemon battles. Each year the main event had been an enormous tournament, an elimination style competition to find the greatest trainer in the land. But there had also been other battles outside the main event, such as epic grudge matches between feuding trainers who came to settle their differences in the most noble of fashions, and challenges where newer trainers could test their metal against the old masters.

Those had been good times, and where remembered fondly by the stone walls that made up the building. But now they were gone, and as the centuries had past the building had decayed and crumbled, until the stands from which an enraptured had looked on, were nothing more than old, crumbling stone.


	2. The First Ore Championship

The First Ore Coliseum championship took place nearly three-thousand years ago; back then the coliseum was a magnificent structure, not cracked by time and eroded by sandstorms beyond count, it was proud, and the largest coliseum of any description in the world. No regard had been given to how many people would actually come to watch the battles here, the coliseum had simply been built to be as large as possible, thus for final of the First Ore Coliseum Championship were the stands far from full, even though over two thousand people had made a pilgrimage which in many cases had been over a thousand miles just to be there for that one last battle.

The atmosphere was tense, and the crowd waited with bated breath as the two combatants took their places. The first was a man named Adam, he was a pokemon mercenary by trade, a fierce trainer whose desert based team had terrorised all who had opposed his opponents all throughout the tournament. The second was Chief Sandstones, the chief of a wandering tribe whose name has now been lost to history.

The referee took his position, halfway down the battlefield and to one side, he raised his arm and bellowed "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

Adam commanded his first pokemon, Graveler to take the field, while Chief Sandstones called for his Donphan to come forward. The two pokemon marched o from the sides, for three-thousand years ago there was no such thing as a pokeball, and pokemon marched behind their trainers rather than being carried in their pocked.

Both trainers ordered rollout for their first moves, and both pokemon curled into balls and rolled at their opponents. They collided with an almighty crash and bounced off of each other, before charging again and again and again. Graveler appeared to be losing, being much slower than Donphan was having trouble picking up the speed to attack.

"Were losing" roared the mercenary in frustration, "Graveler use earthquake!"

The boulder pokemon uncurled itself from its ball and pounded the ground; Donphan was hurled high into the air!

"Use rockblast" Adam commanded, and so Graveler obeyed firing sharp stones at its foe. Graveler landed some good hits and Donphan looked hurt.

There was a moment of silence as the crowd awaited to see what would happen next.

"Take-down!" yelled Sandstones, Donphan charged Graveler, and made contact with a resounding blow, and then another and another. Graveler was suddenly in a lot of trouble and Adam started to panic.

"Counter him with double-edge!" Braveler charged and the two pokemon collided with a crash. They were staggered by the impact but quickly recovered, Donphan was quickest to react and flattened his opponent with a rollout, rolling over the top of its opponent, and then it came at Graveler form the back and struck its opponent from behind. Donphan was picking up speed, and Hraveler seemed almost too weary to fight on, Adam commanded his pokemon to use its last resort move "Graveler, Explosion!"

The pokemon detonated, knocking both itself and its opponent out.

Next up Adam called for Tyranitar, his strongest pokemon, while Chief Sandstones select his trusty Ninetails.

Ninetails used flamethrower, tghe scorching flames momentarily blinded Tyranitar, long enough for Ninetails to come in with a quick attack. But it was neer affectless move, Tyranitars stone armour-plates far to strong for an attack like quick attack to be of much use, Ninetalis bounced off and was left hurting by its futile assault. And then Tyranitar moved, stiking its opponent with stone-edge!

Ninetails was sent flying and was knocked out before it hit the ground.

The crowd gasped in amazement, a one-hit-KO, Chief Sandstones now had only one pokemon left, and Tyarnitar seemed barely phased by its fight with Ninetails.

"Venusaur, I choose you!" called the old chief. Venusaur was a cumbersome pokemon, and had been a companion of the chief since he was a small boy. Venusaur stared unflinchingly at its monstrous adversary, Tyranitar was one of the most powerful pokemon it had ever faced, its stone armour was scratched and scarred from past battles.

"You should give in now!" boasted the mercenary, you have one pokemon left and my Tyranitar is invincible!" While it was true that in the whole tournament Tyranitar had never been defeated, this didn't make it invincible, and the Chief and his Venusaur were themselves veterans with considerably more experience, they had tricks up their sleeves that the mercenary had never seen before.

"Tyranitar, use stone-edge!" Tyranitar put its hand on the ground and stone flowed over it forming a lethal weapon for it to attack with. It charged.

"Use stunspore" commanded Chief Sandstones at the very last moment before impact. Where a simple brute-force and ignorance attack may have only made Tyranitar more angry, stunspore paralysed it, making it an easy target for Venusaur's next attack.

"Oh no, it was a trap!" cried the bounty hunter.

"Venusaur, use Solarbeam!" Venusaur started charging, ordinarily Tyarnitar would have clobbered it, but now that it was paralysed id was totally helpless and open to attack.

The beam of concentrated sunlight stuck Tyranitar with a lot of force, and exploded in a ball of fire, but when the smoke cleared it was clear to see that Tyranitar was still standing and up for the fight.

"Solarbeam, again!" Venusaur charged up another attack, and the attack hit home with devastating power...

But Tyranitar was still standing, and it was starting to recover from its paralysis.  
>"I know what you're thinking," said Adam regaining his composure "You're thinking that my Tyranitar really is unstoppable, well now you shall see; Tyranitar use stone-edge!"<p>

It was a critical and Venusaur went flying, "Now follow it up with hyperbeam!"

Tyranitar looked like it was ready to fire, but the paralysis was still clearly effecting it.

"Quickly Venusaur, one more solarbeam beam and we can finish this Tyranitar."  
>Venusaur took in light, it fired...<p>

Tyranitar fired...

Two devastating explosions shook the stadium, and smoke filled the colesium.

The Smoke cleared, Venusaur was just about able to continue, Tyranitar had been knocked out.

There was a howl of joy from the audience, Tyranitar had bullied many pokemon throughout the course of the tournament, and to see it taken out in such spectacular fashion right at the end was a real delight to the fans.

Adam's final pokemon was Cacturne, the cactus pokemon. It had been Adam's least dependable pokemon throughout the tournament, but now it looked calm and ready to fight. Venusaur looked tired and weary.

"Faint attack, go!" cried Adam, he could sense victory.

"Poison powder" commanded the Chief.

Cacturne charged into the poison spores and poisoned itself, but it still managed to land a heavy hit on venusaur.

Venusaur looked like it might go down, but it attacked with stomp which pushed Cacturne away. Cacturne was quick to recover and attacked again with faint attack, Venusaur countered with stomp.

Cacturne was pushed back, and the poison seemed to be taking a real toll on it. But Venusaur appeared to be knocked out...

The crowd drew in breath.

Everything was still.

"Please Venusaur, we are so close" called the Chief, "I believe in you."

The referee held up his hand and started to speak, "Venusaur is..."

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAR!" howled Venusaur and launched a solarbeam of such immense power that when it connected with Cacturne the pokemon was hurled across the battlefield landing in the stands, blasting a hole in the stone seating.

"Cacturne is unable to battle; the winner is Venusaur and Chief Sandstones!"

The crowd rose in a standing ovation, the cheers were defening.

Adam the mercenary was furious, and stormed off with his defeated pokemon, vowing revenge.

But nobody noticed this, for Chief Sandstones had become the first champion of the Ore Coliseum.


End file.
